Cayetano Germosén
Cayetano Germosén, also called Guanabano, is a town in the Espaillat Province of the Dominican Republic. The town is known for its fertile soil. History For a long time this small town, formerly called Guanabano, was a section belonging to the Municipality of La Vega and according to its first settlers, the name of Guanábano comes from a tree that at that time was very abundant in the town and that was called Guanábano de Perro since its fruits were useless for human consumption. In the year 1956 the section of Guanabano, by means of Law No. 4400, was elevated to the category of Municipal District, with the sections of Hato Viejo and La Guama de Guanábano. Its name since then has been Cayetano Germosén in honor of the martyr of the deed of May 2. First settlers In 1960, through Law No. 5423 the Municipal District of Cayetano Germosen became part of the territorial jurisdiction of the Municipality of Moca, Espaillat Province. And then later, through Law No. 23 of the year 1987, the community of Cayetano Germosen was elevated to the Municipality, with the Villa de Guanábano as its center (Urban Zone) and with its only two sections that are: 1. La Guama de Guanábano, with its places: La Guama, La Vereda, El Carril, Nivaje, Los Rincones, Calle del Río and Los Rojas. 2. Hato Viejo, with its places: La Penda, Vuelta Larga, Los Barrancones, Los Icacos, Hato Viejo, Azucey, Los Jazmines and Sabana de los Albas. Geography Cayetano Germosén is located at 19.34455° N, -70.48363° E. According to the ONE, the town has a total land area of 17.75 square kilometers (6.85 square miles). It is bordered on the east by the city of Salcedo (Hermanas Mirabal Province), on the south by the city of La Vega (La Vega Province), and on the west by the city of Moca. Culture The population of Cayetano Germosén is full of noble and hardworking people, and over time have shown their great concern in preserving their culture and traditions. The Cayetanense by nature are of great religious beliefs, and are devoted to the Virgen del Carmen. This devotion celebrates the Patron Saint Festivities Our Lady of Carmen, both in the religious field, as in the popular. The development of the Religious part is in charge of Our Lady of Carmen Parish, where a series of activities are carried out for 9 days, beginning on July 7 and ending on July 16, the day of La Virgen del Carmen. They are responsible for the popular festivities, the Municipal City Council and the Pro-Fiestas Patronal Committee; these are also held for 9 days and a series of activities of great attraction for all the Cayetanenses. As it is, the selection and parade of the Queen, the welcome party to the Absent Guanabaneros, formal basketball and softball competitions with the existing teams of the different communities, as well as street games, the traditional popular games, the palo encebao, among others. Cayetano Germosén is a town of very happy people, and they also celebrate with enthusiasm and a lot of color the Guanabanero Carnival that takes place every Sunday of the month of February, where their Carnival Queen is also chosen and paraded with her through the streets of the Municipality and surrounding areas. References Cayetano Germosén http://ayuntamientocayetanogermosen.gob.do/turismo/ Michael Vedrine est la mejor Category:Espaillat Province Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:DR towns with no routes Category:Cibao Norte